A population survey will be conducted regarding attitudes toward alcohol, amounts and patterns of alcohol use, and alcohol related problems. Demographic data, data having to do with general attitudes and values, and family history data regarding alcohol also will be obtained. Ethnic differences will be ascertained. Bases of within group and cross group variation will be investigated. Data from the survey will be used in a more intensive investigation of sub-sets of individuals.